


The Unicorn Frap

by Zaqxsw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Coffee Shops, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaqxsw/pseuds/Zaqxsw
Summary: Rey works at Java café with her brother, Finn, and his boyfriend/boss, Poe. She was working on making peoples coffee while Finn worked the cash register on a chilly Monday morning in mid November when the hulking figure of Ben Solo walked in the shop while looking at his phone.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Unicorn Frap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic ever, and its completely un-betaed so if there's anything I need to fix please let me know!

Rey works at Java café with her brother, Finn, and his boyfriend/boss, Poe. She was working on making peoples coffee while Finn worked the cash register on a chilly Monday morning in mid November when the hulking figure of Ben Solo walked in the shop while looking at his phone.

Finn sighed internally; he knew the type. A large alpha male who thinks if they are loud and angry enough they can do and get away with anything, just like his old boss from new York….. taking a closer look that _is his old boss_. Finn shoots down under the counter before the heathen looks up and crawls to Rey.

“pssst Rey…” no response since shes focused on not burning milk, “Rey…I need your help” he said a little louder but still greeted with no response, Finn is getting fed up and worried as his old boss is approaching “REY!!!” he yells and that gets her attention but it poors hot milk down the side of her arm and gets Ben to look up.

“WHAT THE FUUuu…..dge” she quickly corrects her self, “what the heck is your problem Finn?”

“my boss is here”

“…Finn, I love you but your dense. Poe owns the shop, of course he is here”

“Not that one” he whispered “my old job, please will you take his order so I can hide in the back?”

“wait, the evil one from Ilum Rich with starkiller??” Finn nods to her question with wide eyes “why is he in Ajan Kloss?

“I don’t know, will you just deal with him please?”

“Fine. You owe me, you didn’t make him out to seem pleasant”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben watches on the exchange between the pretty barista and the traitor. Luck would have it he has to run into one of his past subordinates, he probably shouldn’t think of him as a traitor since he also defected from the job that was slowly sucking up his soul, what was his name again? Finch? Flynn? Felix! that’s it. After everything now he’s here, half way across the country asking for help from his mom.

He’s kind of amused as he watches Felix crawl away, all to avoid talking to him. God, he was a real asshole. When the barista turns around his heart stops, she’s beautiful, and she’s glaring at him… just his luck. Her glare turns into a pitcher perfect costumer service smile.

“Hi I’m Rey, what can I get started for you?” she asked in a delicate English accent to his surprise

Words escaped Ben Solo and he just stared at the angel in front of him… like a creepy idiot

“….um hello? Mister tall dark and scary, you going to order anything or just stand there?”

she was getting annoyed. He could tell so he said the first thing he saw on the promotional poster hanging next to the menu “um can I get unicorn frapachino?” and the laugh that came of her mouth was music to his year

“seriously, you want a unicorn frap?”

“um….yes”

“whip cream?”

“of course” he said like its obvious even though he’s lactose intolerant.

“ok then, one Unicorn Frap with extra whip cream coming right up” she told him while flashing him an amused and dumfounded grin. It was the best thing Ben has ever seen


End file.
